Expert Tutelage
by J. Maria
Summary: Millicent gets some advice from an older death eater. Part 2 of the Traitorous Miss Bulstrode series.


Title: Expert Tutelage

Author: Jmaria

Rating: FR-15

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. JKR owns the characters I'm merely playing with them.

Summary: Millicent Bulstrode obtains new skills to help in the war.

A/N: To Impinc over at livejournal for getting this little nugget stuck in my head, techincally a Crimson Green.

Pairings: Millicent/Fred, Millicent/Harry, Bellatrix/Peter

**__**

Expert Tutelage

Bellatrix Black didn't often do favors for anyone, save her master. Usually, it was the other way around, with people trying to do favors for her. But she had seen poor, pouting Millicent at one of the recent Revels and decided to take the girl under her wing.

"Now, Millicent, what has you so distraught?" Bellatrix cooed in an unearthly voice.

"Have you looked at me?"

Bellatrix had, in fact looked at the girl before. She was slightly bigger than your normal variety type of girl the Master had preferred to keep in his company. More solid, which meant that she would either outlast the others or fall harder.

"Yes. So?" She took a sip of the wine that had been brought to them.

"I'm not exactly candidate for a 'good time'."

"You're having sex problems?" Bella said flatly. Honestly, this new batch of Death Eaters were completely driven mad by sex. Not that she hadn't been when she had first been initiated into the Dark Lord's service, it just seemed more pronounced. Ah, times were surely changing.

"Well, I can get it." Millicent said defensively. "Just not who I want."

Bella raised an eyebrow at this. This was certainly interesting.

"Pray tell, little one, who is it that you want?" Bella prodded.

"What?"

"Well, I need to know his - or her - name if I'm going to help you get them, now aren't I?"

"It's a he."

"And?"

"Well, he's not a Slytherin."

"Oh, so you have a taste for something different? Hmm, not a Ravenclaw. Too logical. Can't be a Hufflepuff. Too bland." Bella kept her eyes trained on the girl. "That leaves only the forbidden fruit of Gryffindor."

Millicent blushed. It was something she had been ashamed of, and something she'd held very close to her heart. Bella smiled at this. The girl reminded her so much of herself.

"Ah, it is a Gryff. Who is he then?"

"Potter." Millicent spat out quickly.

Bella felt the color drain from her face. The uncanny similarities just stopped being funny. Bella felt her heart twitch as she remembered her own futile longing for James Potter. She had been denied her Potter, she wouldn't let another red-headed ruin things for the next generation.

"Well, my dear, I will just have to show you how to trap yourself a Gryffindor, now won't I?"

Millicent wasn't sure she wanted to go through with this. All in all, she was only a Death Eater because her parents expected her to follow in their footsteps. Now that she was part of this group, she had found an unlikely mentor in the psychotic Bellatrix Black-Lestrange. Once Millie had told her of her secret crush, Bella - as she insisted on being called - had been giving Millie her memories of her own capture and subsequent turning of Peter Pettigrew. Millie wondered if this was just Bella's way of presenting the dark Lord with Harry.

She'd blushed at the memories Bella had shown her, but watched with fascination. Every so often, Bella would interject with something she thought. Like the fact that Pettigrew had a fondness for muggle horseshoes and being 'taken' in the boy's lavatory. That had been pushing it a little bit too far for Millicent's taste.

"Now, all that's left, little one, is for you to go get your Gryff." Bella's voice all but purred one Sunday afternoon in Hogsmeade.

"Get him?" Millicent squeaked. As if Potter would even look in her direction much less want to do that sort of thing with her. "Auntie Bella, are you sure this isn't the Master's plan to eliminate Potter?" Bella had insisted the girl call her Auntie Bella.

"The Master has no idea of this plan." Bella whispered. "None whatsoever."

"Then why do this for me? Why help me?" Millicent pressed on. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Because, my dear, simple child - it will prevent a certain little red-head from snagging the heart of the Potter brat." Bella didn't add the word _again_. No, it was better to keep certain things to herself. "Now, you're to go to one of his haunts tonight. Have you been getting Creable to follow him at night?"

Creable was one of the Lestrange family house elves. Bella had specifically assigned him to Millicent and told the elf to treat her as if she were Bella's daughter. Millicent nodded. The house-elf had told her that he went to the fourth floor boys lavatory every two nights, between ten and quarter to eleven.

"Well, then, are you prepared to make your conquest, little Millie?"

Armed with a half-hour invisibility spell, Millicent crept up the staircase, and slipped into the fourth floor corridor. She was inside of the lavatory within three minutes. She hadn't been there for more than five seconds when she felt a pair of hands clamp onto her waist and mouth. Millicent slammed her elbow back and jerked her head hard into the chin of her captor. When she wiggled free, she grabbed her wand and pointed it at him. Fred Weasley was doubled over in pain as the Slytherin girl stood there pointing her wand at him.

"What was that for?" He groaned.

"You grabbed me! I reacted." Millicent hissed, making sure the door was locked behind her.

"What are you doing here?" They demanded at the same time. "I asked first!"

"Didn't you drop out last year, Weasley?" Millicent asked.

"Aren't you a girl, Bulstrode?"

Fred could hear a whispering in his head. He stared hard at Millicent.

__

Creable's still hanging about - he gives Lestrange detailed reports on what I do. We have to knock him out. She glared at him as she continued.

"You don't go to school here anymore, you are a trespasser -"

"I didn't know you knew such big words, Bulstrode."

"I could call Flich on you."

"Yes, you could. But then you'd have to explain to him why you're not in the dungeons like a good little Slytherin."

As a unit they crept closer to where Creable hid. They caught him off guard and quickly disposed of the house-elf. Millicent took a deep breath as she turned to face the Weasley boy. She smiled.

"Well, now that we've gotten rid of our watcher. . " She yanked him down for a kiss. He grinned.

"How'd you get Bellatrix to believe you were trying to snag Harry?"

"I played to her only weakness." Millicent said, leading him into one of the bigger stalls. "I pretended to be just like her."

"You're a clever spy, Millie my girl."

"Thank you."


End file.
